


The Touch of Another

by Tish



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Era, Drinking Games, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scenes, Pre-Canon, getting handsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Little moments shared, and touches both gentle and passionate.
Relationships: Thomas Blanky & Dr Alexander McDonald, Thomas Blanky & Thomas Hartnell, Thomas Blanky & Thomas Jopson, Thomas Blanky/Captain Francis Crozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	The Touch of Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CousinShelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/gifts).



“Never thought I'd end up like this. Might have to get a parrot and an eyepatch at this rate,” Blanky said in between mouthfuls of stew.

“Not many parrots in these parts, we might have to wait until we reach the Sandwich Islands, Thomas,” Doctor McDonald replied, a hearty chuckle starting to swell in his chest.

“You did a good job, and for that I'm grateful. There's no-one else I'd rather be butchered by,” Blanky grew a little more serious as he paused to pat his leg, near the newly bandaged stump.

“I only wish I didn't have to,” McDonald acknowledged. “You're mending remarkably well, under the circumstances. Mr. Honey should be able to fit you for a leg in a few days, though it's far too soon for you to be up and about.”

Blanky hummed to himself for a moment. “I think this is the longest I've had off my feet since I can remember. Feels like a holiday at Blackpool.”

“Some warm air and a beach is an excellent restorative. I hope we get some, soon.” McDonald laid a hand on Blanky's arm. “Would you like to get some rest, or say hello to your visitor now?”

“Aye? Who's come to see me?” Blanky turned to see who the doctor was looking at, smiling at the young man in the doorway. “Get over here, lad!”

Tom Hartnell hovered just outside the curtain, clutching it a little too tightly. “Hello, Mr. Blanky. I hope you're well?”

“I've got an itch, it's the damnedest thing,” Blanky whispered as Hartnell plucked up the courage to enter and sit by his side.

Hartnell shrugged. “Have a scratch, then.”

“Can't. It's in my leg,” Blanky tapped his nose. “The other one. I think Neptune took off with it.”

Hartnell shot a look of alarm at Dr. McDonald, who just nodded in reply.

“He's pulling your leg, lad,” McDonald said, trying to keep a straight face.

“I think Neptune's pulling his leg all over the ship!” Hartnell spluttered through his laughter, finally seeing the humour in the macabre.

“Too damn right, you won't see me skiving. I'll be back to work, bit by bit,” Blanky declared.

Hartnell grew a little more serious. “Speaking of which, I'll better give you an update on the ship.”

Dr. McDonald silently took the tray with Blanky's now-empty plate and left them to it, glad to stand by the cookstove for a few minutes. He brightened as he saw Jopson approach, thinking of his other patient.

*

Hartnell and Blanky were shaking hands and laughing as Jopson entered, pausing by the only other occupied bunk.

“Hello, Private. Sgt. Tozer said he'd be visiting with you later on, so there's something to be looking forward to,” Jopson said softly.

Hartnell joined him and patted Pvt. Heather on the shoulder. “I hope you're resting well. Sorry if we were too loud.”

As Hartnell left, Jopson approached Blanky. “Is there anything I can get you, Mr. Blanky?”

“Me? You need to sit down before you fall down, son,” Blanky scolded. “You look shattered.”

Jopson sank into the chair, suddenly feeling the tiredness that had been lurking within him. He brushed some stray hair from his eyes. “Dr. McDonald's with the Captain now. There's some food warming up for me, thanks to Mr. Diggle. How are you?”

“Bugger me, I'm fine. How's Francis?” Blanky said sternly, a rumble in his voice.

Jopson subconsciously brushed at the arm of his coat, his voice breaking a little, “I think he'll have a long and difficult night, but I'll be there for him. I promise.”

“You've got a tough job to do, that I don't envy. I've known him in his worst moments, as well as best,” Blanky answered softly. “I know you'll get him through this. Just make sure you rest as well.”

Jopson was silent, dropping his head to nod twice only, staring intently at the floor. Blanky laid out a hand to tenderly touch on his shoulder, getting a firm grasp from Jopson in return. Silence blanketed them as they comforted each other.

*

The upside-down bottle relented and released the last drop into Blanky's mug. “About bloody time, too.”

“I've got more than you,” Crozier said, pouring some out from his mug into Blanky's.

Blanky pushed Crozier's hand away a little. “Now I've got too much.”

“Alright. Fine.” Crozier laughed, then took a mouthful from Blanky's drink. “We're even.”

Blanky poked at Crozier's cheek, nearly causing him to spit it out. “Oh, that's cheating, Francis!”

“I'll pay for it,” Francis said, leaning closer.

Thomas drew closer, throwing an arm around Francis, “I'm listening.”

“My currency for the forfeit is,” Francis paused, his tongue brushing over his lip for a tiny moment. “My currency is,” he repeated, finishing the sentence with a kiss.

Blanky felt Francis's other hand go exploring up his chest, as he eagerly kissed back. They folded into each other so effortlessly now, and Blanky thought back to their early expeditions together. Age had slowed their more energetic passions down a little now, but they took their time and had nothing to prove to the other. They were set to enter the great unknown now, but they knew each other, inside and out. Their journey would take them north, but right now Francis had set his course south.

Thomas moaned into Francis's shoulder as he pushed against Francis's probing hand. “I feel like you're giving me a third leg, Francis.”

Outside was freezing, but inside, the heat grew.


End file.
